A Princess in a Tower
by Crimson613
Summary: [Yato/Yukine] Yato has always been easy to fool so convincing him that there was a damsel in distress who would reward him handsomely for his heroism was easy enough. In fact, he believed it would be a cinch, too bad nobody properly warned him about his upcoming troubles with said princess.
1. Chapter 1

Yato's eyes sparkled as the woman before him nodded, a smile on her elegant face. His hand was held in both of hers and he couldn't help the giggle that escaped from his lips and it wasn't just because her soft fingers were tickling him. No, there was a different tickle that was making him giddy and that was the prospect (though he knew this was a fact before today) that his dreams would indeed come true!

"So that's all that I have to do?" he asked excitedly.

The woman nodded.

"That seems easy enough, just rescue the princess from the tower and I'll have everything I can wish for?!"

Yes, he could now imagine it, his throne in the large mansion at the center of the town as everyone worshipped him, begged him to take them in under his wing. Maidens would flock to help him relax, some would massage his feet, others would fan him, and a few would feed him fruits. He needed at least two for each task. And they would all have brown hair and golden eyes. He giggled once more.

Beer every day, worshippers! A fountain of five yen coins, he'd be the envy of every god.

A gleam entered his eyes and he pumped his fist in the air, "Alright then! I'm headed off to that tower!"

The woman only smiled at him mysteriously and gave out one warning, "Yato-san, just be warned that on your journey there will be mischief a plenty and do remember, it must be the princess that you bring back and no others. Until then I await your arrival."

But by this time Yato was no longer paying attention as he caressed the bottle of coins he always carried around in his jersey. He would need to buy a bigger container! Surely with everyone worshipping him and giving him five yen coins at every hour he'd need something bigger. Perhaps a pot, a round one that would even fit him inside or perhaps a large vase with intricate designs. One personally made by him, the design that is. It could depict his heroism as he saved this Snow Princess and then he could get it replaced later on with that fountain! A gold one would be his best bet!

A smirk covered his face as he shut off his phone.

This mission would be his top priority. He set off on his journey with only a turned off cell phone, a half-empty five yen bottle, a jersey suit, and the information that the fortune teller had just told him.

A tower in the forest that held a sleeping maiden, a princess that would be so grateful for his services that she would reward him handsomely!

* * *

**A/N: **I'm thinking about a crossover with SnK, any thoughts on this? Just to have some side characters...hmm...  
Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Yato sighed once more, scratching at his blue black hair. He had been on this journey for a whole day now and still no sign of this supposed tower, the princess, or anything. He took out his phone and frowned. There had also been no more calls, which he should have been grateful for, but it only made him slightly nervous.

He shook his head, his thumb hovering over the power button. He couldn't press it, "What if there's an emergency? I'll put it on silent..."

And so the young god did so. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he continued to walk. It felt like hours before he finally spotted someone. His eyes squinted, trying to make out what he was seeing. Was that...a tail? It would have been perfectly normal, a tail, except that it was attached to a human body. The figure was ordering some people around, pointing here and there, nodding at comments, and answering questions.

He seemed like the type of guy to know where to go.

Yato walked over to the rabbit man, "Hey!"

The towering figure jumped slightly and Yato couldn't help but smirk. The teen flushed and adjusted his glasses, the papers in his hands were slightly crumpled now. He could see some of the workers had stopped their duties, watching them intently.

"Y-yes?" The figure cleared his throat and this time he sounded composed, "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a snow princess. I was told she was around here in this forest. Can you tell me where to go?"

The stranger looked confused, "No princess resides in this forest, only our Queen rules here, are you sure it wasn't a different forest?"

A young child ventured to come closer, "Kazuma?"

Yato's ears perked at the name, "Wait, you're name is Kazuma?"

Kazuma nodded, "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Kazuma, guide of the queen of this forest, Queen Viina."

Yato only brushed off the introduction, "Yeah,yeah, so I was told a Kazuma would guide me to the Snow Princess, Yuki-something or another...was that it?"

The child from before let out a whimper and hid behind Kazuma's leg. In fact, every creature within hearing distance scurried away, leaving only dust in their wake and a confused Yato. Even Kazuma seemed slightly unsettled. "Uhm," the brunette began, "what business do you have...with them?"

Yato smiled like the idiot he was and Kazuma swore his nose had become slightly bigger? He readjusted his glasses. Yup, it had and were those sparkles in the background? "Well, you know she needs a strong guy to save her so I came to help, just the right guy, no ulterior motives what-so-ever! No grand golden fountains or maidens or shrines, nope, just me..."

Kazuma nodded, cutting off the god, "Right. Well, just follow the road and keep to the right, you'll know when you arrive. Can't miss the tower."

Yato looked down at the ground and right before his eyes a path appeared. They were tiny lights a few feet apart. He continued his journey, whistling on his way. He was so absorbed in his thoughts of fame that he didn't notice the children from before return, a worried expression on their chubby faces.

"D-Do you think," a tiny girl began, "h-he knows what he's g-getting in-to?"

A rougher looking boy with spiky hair and a band aid on his cheek answered, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, "Obviously not! I mean, who in their right mind would go over there!? He didn't even have a weapon!"

Kazuma only looked at the path he created, wondering the same thing.

"Kazu-kun?" Kazuma looked at the child holding onto his pants leg.

"What is it?"

"What'll happen when the road disappears?"

And that's when Kazuma realized he'd forgotten to warn the guy about the road that only lasted until midnight. If he didn't make it to his destination by then, getting back on track would be near impossible!


End file.
